Bleach: ReWinD A New story and a new face?
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Kairi Ishida is a 15 year old girl who was adopted by the Ishida's when Uryu was 2 years old. Later on in life she meets and befriends Ichigo, and Rukia Kuchiki. Now Rukia has gone missing and Ichigo seems to be going to save her. But what could Rukia need saving from? What will the adventure to save Rukia uncover about Kairi's past and abilities? Prequel to Soul Reapers to Samurai
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am going to be writing a story for you guys! It is based on Bleach and the majority of its story line. I do NOT own Bleach, If I did that show would be like Maury and never end. I do not own Maury either. So any who I'm gonna give ya a little sneak peek at the story. Here is the Info on my OC:

Kairi Ishida

15 years old

White hair that has a very light lavender tint to it.

Electric blue eyes

She is 4'9"

Kairi Ishida was adopted into the Ishida family 2 years after Uryu Ishida was born. Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father thought the girl was rather strange and hardly ever spared a pacing glance to her. Uryu, however loved having a little sister. They played from dawn to dusk every day. Until Uryu began training with his grandfather. Kairi got very lonely at home alone after their mother passed away. Ryuken worked all day at the hospital and Uryu and Grandfather were training all the time. Kairi sat at home learning everything she could. By the time she was 8 years old she aced advanced and honors college courses. Kairi then started to sharpen her spiritual abilities. At the age of 9 she was attacked by a hollow. She could not land a hit on the creature and was injured badly by the hollows. Just as she was blacking out and the hollow walked closer a figure appeared. The figure was tall, with orange hair and a very large bust. The figure was dressed in a black robe but something caught her eye. Was the mysterious figure wearing a pink scarf? Kairi blacked out. After a few minutes had passed she began to wake. She felt as though she was flying, but someone was carrying her? She kept her eyes closed and heard the figure say in a female voice "I'm sorry it had to be this way Kairi, I thought if you live with the Ishida's that you won't have had to have seen a hollow. My precious baby girl, could you ever forgive me?" Kairi fell unconscious once again this time confused.

6 Years Later:

*Buzz* Buzz* "Uhhh...five more minutes ya stupid clock!" Kairi ranted at she rolled out of bed lazily. "Good morning Kairi!" Uryu said after passing her a bowl of her favorite cereal ( Cinnamon Toast Crunch ). "Thanks Yu-yu!" Kairi said with a sly smile. "Bringing back old nicknames are we?" Uryu smirked "Ri-Ri-chan" Kairi giggled " Oh ha ha Yu-Yu at least I'm not gonna be late for school!" as she raced to the door.

Kairi and Uryu went to Karakura High School together and oddly enough were in the same class. Kairi knew everything there was to logically know but she went to make friends. On her first day she became friends with Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Later on she became friends with Chad, Mizuo, Keigo,and Chizuru. To everyone's surprise she actually became friends with Ichigo too. Today, it seemed odd though. Sure enough today the class got a new student. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. She had raven black hair that ended just below her neck with a strand sitting along her delicately features. Rukia was a petite girl with blue violet colored eyes. Kairi vowed to be this girl's best friend.

She sat with Rukia at lunch and talked to her a bit. They became best friends, apparently she was Ichigo's cousin who moved in with him and his family for a while. "So, you really are Ichigo's cousin?" Kairi asked in disbelief. "Yep, I'm his dad's sisters daughter." Rukia said with a smile. "That's great Rukia! Now we can do everything together, like shopping at the mall and going to my favorite little café!" Kairi said with a new perky attitude. *Beep*Beep* Rukia flipped opened her cell phone "Kairi, I forgot Uncle Isshin asked Ichigo and me to run and errand for him, so I talk to you later!" Rukia said as she sprinted of into the distance.

Kairi didn't hear from Rukia in 2 weeks and was getting worried. She called Ichigo many times and he never answered. She remembered the last place she seen her though, Urahara Shoten. "Were are you going, girl?" Ryuken asked as he looked up from his paper. "When have you ever cared?" Kairi snapped back as she went out the door. Kairi walked up to Urahara Shoten and was greeted by a girl with black hair and pigtails in a pink and white polka-dotted skirt. She went into the store and was then greeted by a man with a striped hat "Hello there Sweetheart 3 What can we do for you?" the man asked sweetly while looking over his fan. " I am looking for a girl named Rukia Kuchiki, I saw her come in here a couple of weeks ago, have you seen her lately?" Kairi asked the man politely. "Hm...Rukia Kuchiki, yep she was here last week but I haven't seen or heard from her since." The man said. Just then a loud crash rung across the store as Ichigo and a purple haired woman came out of a hole in the floor. "Urahara you jerk! How am I supposed to save Rukia by training with Ms. Yoru...ic...hi..." Ichigo stopped as he looked beside Urahara. "K-kairi how long have you been standing there?" Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "What do you mean save Rukia?! Where is she Ichigo?"

And so the story begins...

To Be Continued...

Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas Please tell me I would love to hear them! Please comment!


	2. Growing Stronger

Hiya! Thank you for the reviews, Follows, Favorites, Views, and visits! They mean so much to me! Yeah, Yeah I know you want to get to the story so you want me to quit my yappin' well ok the story continues. BTW: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, lucky him.

"What do you mean save her Ichigo?" Kairi asked as she became panicked. "It's none of your business Kairi" Ichigo turned and looked away from her burning gaze. "None of my business? Rukia is my best friend Ichigo! If she is in trouble I want to help her now tell me why she needs saving!" Kairi yelled as she grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt. "I think you should tell her the story Ichigo, before my shop turns into a pile of ruble" Mr. Urahara said with a grin. Ichigo folded his arms "Hmph, I guess".

_After a really long and detailed story on how Ichigo meet Rukia and Rukia gave him her powers, now the Soul Society was going to execute her for doing that._

"They're going to execute her?!" Kairi stood facing Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "No, because I am going to save her." Ichigo said. "Then I'm going too." Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. "No way, you would just get in the way!" Ichigo complained. "Rukia is my friend to Ichigo! That means if she is in need of my help I will do what ever I can to help her even if it cost me my life!" Kairi stomped her foot down for emphasis. "_This girl has some strength"_ Urahara said to hisself while looking at a huge crack in his floor. " I agree Ichigo, Miss Kairi would be a great addition to your team after some training with Ms. Yoruichi." Urahara peeped over his fan to look at Ichigo. "But Ms. Yoruichi is training ME!" Ichigo whined. "Not anymore because starting today I am taking over your training!" Urahara jumped up from his seat with a huge smile. Yoruichi walked through the door. "So when will she start training Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked. "Eager to train with her Yoruichi? I think tomorrow morning will work fine." Kisuke said with an evil sparkle in his eyes. "So get plenty of rest Miss Kairi, starting tomorrow your life is in the hands of Ms. Yoruichi 3" Urahara said with a sweet face. "Alright, what time would you like me to be here Ms. Yoruichi?" Kairi asked nervously. "5:30 tomorrow morning sounds early enough." Yoruichi said. "Alright I will be sure to be here! Bye!" Kairi sprinted out the door. "You think she could be..." Yoruichi was interrupted by Urahara "definitely" Yoruichi smiled "Tomorrow is going to be a life changing day for her!" Yoruichi laughed as she turned into a black cat and snuggled onto a nice soft pillow and drifted to sleep.

"Kairi where have you been all day?" Uryu asked worriedly. "With Ichigo at Urahara Shoten." Kairi said nonchalantly. "So you found out about Ichigo?" Uryu asked carefully. "Yes, and about Rukia, I am going to train with Ms. Yoruichi tomorrow so I can be strong enough to save her." Kairi said seriously. Taking note of her serious tone Uryu said " I am going to train as well, I want to save her too." "Are you going to train with the thing that grandfather gave you? Kairi asked. "Yes." Uryu said. "Good luck Yu-Yu!" Kairi said as she went up the stairs. "Night Yu-Yu!" Kairi called. "Thanks and good night Kairi!" Uryu waved as she reached the top of the stairs and turned to go into her room.

Kairi's room was a small room with light green wall paper and a large bay window that nearly covered the wall. That was her special seat that she sat in every night wishing her real parents would come and take her back. It's not that she didn't love Uryu and his Mom and Grandfather, it was just because ever since Ryuken had told her that her real mother brought her to Uryu's mom out of the blue and pawned her off to someone who would take her. _"I don't believe that. Ryuken is wrong, my mother never would have done that. But look were I am now, adopted by a man who couldn't care less about me." _Kairi let these thoughts run through her head as she fell asleep.

Kairi woke up at 4:30 the next morning and began to get ready. Mr. Urahara had called after dinner to remind Kairi to bring clothes for a few days. At 5 o'clock Kairi said goodbye to Uryu, Tatsuki and Orihime and told Ryuken that he was a big fart and to mind his own business because she was not going to tell him were she was going. Kairi arrived at Urahara Shoten at exactly 5:27. "Good morning Ururu!" Kairi waved at the black-haired girl. "Good morning Ms. Kairi are you looking for Mr. Urahara and Ms. Yoruichi?" She asked as she looked up from her sweeping. "Yes, are they awake?" Kairi asked politely. "Yes, I'll go get them for you." Ururu said as she leaned her broom against the building. "Thank you, Ururu!" Kairi called as Ururu went inside. "Good Morning Ms. Kairi! Don't you just look lovely today!" Urahara beamed as her walked towards her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Mr. Urahara." Kairi blushed. "Good Morning, Kairi! Ready to start training?" Yoruichi said as she walked out of the front door. "Yes, Ms. Yoruichi. Thank you for letting me train with you." Kairi bowed as a sign of respect. "Aww, you're welcome shall we get started?" Yoruichi asked as the pointed her thumb towards Urahara Shoten. "Yes Ms. Yoruichi, but how are we going to train inside Urahara Shoten?" Kairi asked confused. "Hehe remember yesterday when Ichigo and I came out of the floor?" Yoruichi asked as the walked through Urahara Shoten. "Yes, I have wondered quite a bit about that." Kairi said as her eyes opened wide when Yoruichi pulled up the floor panel that revealed a ladder. "Well follow me!" Yoruichi teased as she jumped through the hole. Kairi slowly began to move down the ladder. At last she reached the bottom and found herself in a desert wasteland. "We will be training further on in here, because Ichigo is training on the rocks later today." Yoruichi informed Kairi as the walked by the gigantic rocks. "So, what kind of powers do you have Kairi?" Yoruichi asked. "None really, all I can do is see spirits." Kairi said with her head down in shame. All the time she spent trying to get Quincy powers was wasted because she found out she wasn't related by blood to Uryu's grandfather, Uryu, and Ryuken. "Maybe we should try to turn you into a soul reaper?" Yoruichi said half jokingly. "If you think that will work, it is fine with me." Kairi said. "You know that option has a higher risk of you turning into a hollow than any other power, right?" Yoruichi asked glancing back at Kairi. "Yes, but it might be the only way to save Rukia, so I have to try!" Kairi proclaimed. "Alrighty then let's get started!" Yoruichi said as they reached their destination. Kairi put her things behind a nearby boulder "Let's do it!" Kairi said as she sprinted towards Yoruichi. "First things first, I will tell you the steps that we are going to take to attempt to turn you into a soul reaper. First, I am going to take your soul from your body to build your spirit energy. Then you will try to attack me in your soul form. Then, you must become a soul reaper after I cut your Chain of Fate and before the chain eats itself away and you become a hollow. Got it?" Yoruichi gazed at Kairi. "Yes." Kairi said with a nod. "Alright then let's take your soul from your body!" Yoruichi said with a devilish smile as she put on a glove with a skull on it. Yoruichi pushed Kairi's soul from her body. Kairi's body became limp and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "That's gonna leave a mark" Kairi said as she winced at the thought of the huge goose egg she was going to have. "Alright let's see you move around." Yoruichi said as she backed away from Kairi. "Ugh, I can move barely." Kairi said. _" Am I really this weak? How am I going to save Rukia if I can hardly move? Come on Kairi get a hold of yourself! Rukia needs your help! I MUST GET STRONG!" _Kairi began to walk in soul form. Within a few minutes she could run. "Wow keep this up and you could become a Soul Reaper in no time!" Yoruichi laughed. "Alright on to the next task, now you must try to land a hit on me in that form." Yoruichi gave a sly grin. Kairi nodded "Alright"

Kairi came at Yoruichi, she dodged. She tried again and again each time a little faster until she could reach the speed of Yoruichi's Shunpo at full strength. Finally Kairi landed a hit on Yoruichi's left arm. "Congrats now you can move the same speed as I can! I've decided I am going to teach you my ultimate technique if you can become a soul reaper!" Yoruichi beamed at her new pupil. "WOW! That's awesome! Thank you!" Kairi bowed in respect to Yoruichi. "I Guess you can call me Sensei from now on!" Yoruichi laughed. "Yes, Sensei!" Kairi agreed with her. "Now on to the next part of your training! Ururu? Can you open the hole?" Yoruichi and Kairi turned to see the petite girl nod her head and move a huge boulder that was cover what looked to be a bottomless pit. "Alright time to cut your Chain of fate!" Yoruichi said with a smirk at she pulled a kunai knife and sliced Kairi's Chain of fate. A sharp pain filled Kairi's chest as the chain was severed. "Alright now Tessai please use the binding spell and lower her into the pit." Yoruichi sighed as Kairi was lowered into the pit.

Will Kairi become a soul reaper or will she let her emotions cloud her judgement and become a hollow? Stay tuned to find out!

**BLEACH Backstage:**

Ichigo: "Hey, I wasn't in this chapter!"

Kairi: "Ichigo stop your complaining! Your get the TV show to yourself! Let me have my little bitty fanfic that a handful of people care about."

Kisuke: "Hellooooooooo, Whatz UP?

Uryu: "Huh whats this?"

Kon: "HEY I HAVEN"T BEEN IN THE STORY AT ALL! What's up with that? Don't you like me KairiIchimaru15?"

KairiIchimaru15: "Yes Kon I like you and you will be in the story soon! I actually want you to Host BLEACH Backstage for me ant the end of the Chapters, Ok?"

Kon: " That sounds wonderful! Now I will get the spotlight I deserve being the star I am!"

Ichigo: "Lucky"

Kairi: "Kon, just so you know your not the only ones left out of this chapter. Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru,

Rukia, and even that fat lard Ryuken weren't in this chapter."

Ryuken: " I heard that"

Kairi: " I KNOW THAT'S WHY I SAID IT!"

Yoruichi: " I guess I am stuck with the disclaimer."

Yoruichi: " KairiIchimaru15 does not own Bleach or any of it's characters but she does own Kairi."

Ryuken: "Did you hear that Kairi? You have a nerd for a creator. How sad."

KairiIchimaru15: "Hey I heard that!"

FIN

Guys hoped you liked it!, I will post more in a couple days!

Made with love,

KairiIchimaru15


	3. True Power?

Helllllooooooo to all my peps reading! Thanks for the love guys! I do NOT own BLEACH, (Sad, yes Tite Kubo can I borrow your imagination sometime soon?)

Any ways back to the story:

"Alright, she is secured in the hole ma'am!" Tessai bowed to Yoruichi. "Thank you, Ururu and Tessai!" Yoruichi waved her dark colored hand as Tessai and Ururu left. "Sensei? I don't know what to do now!" Kairi winced in pain as the chain slowly began to creep upward. "You have to focus on your spirtual energy! Let the energy flow through your body!" Yoruichi yelled do the hole. "_Thank you Captian Obvious! That didn't help at all. Alright let's try this again." _Kairi spoke to herself. Kairi began to focus her energy. _**"Your nothing but a burden**_** girl"** "Who was that?" Kairi asked herself as she glanced up. _**"She's totally wierd! Yea she is disgusting just to look**__**at!"**_ "No...no..Noooooo! I won't give in to those feelings!" Kairi kept repeating that to herself. _**"Even her own parents abandon her! That proves how horrible she**_** is!"** "No, that's not true!" Kairi repeated. _**"Your real parents hated you from the start! Stop lying to yourself girl! You are nothing but a burden to everyone!" **__"It's true...the feelings...they're true aren't they?" _Kairi's chain of fate completely shattered and she began to taken the form of a hollowfied dragon. _"__...My precious baby girl..."_Kairi gasped she remembered that night 6 years ago. She felt a strangely familiar presence that night. _"Could that have been? My real Mother!?"_ Kairi stop transforming into a hollow. The bone that sorrounded her shattered like glass. Behind the bone was Kairi but she was in a shinigami uniform with a twist. She wore tight black pants with black knee length converse boots. Her top half was covered by a nearly backless shinigami top with no sleeves and ended just below her ribs the rest of the shirt was black fish net. Her zanpakuto was two abnormally long sai (Like the ones Raphel has on the TMNT- don't own that either). The handles of each were wrapped in a deep red and silver ribbion and each had a small chain attached to the end with a rose symbol dangled from each. Her zanpakuto was neatly tucked into each of their own black sheaths.

"Excellent, You have became a Soul Reaper. Now time to train you in the use of Shikai and if you learn fast enough, Bankai." Yoruichi congratulated Kairi. "Thank you Sensei." Kairi bowed. "Alright now you need to meditate with your zanpakuto to learn it's name." Yoruichi exlained "First you have to look deep inside your mind and find it's spirit." "Alright, I'll give it a try!" Kairi plopped down on the ground and meditated for what seemed like months and finially she found something. Kairi was in a deep forest intangled with thorns. Kairi slowly crept of the vines careful not to step on them. "Hello? Is any one here?" Kairi asked. "Over here Kairi" as womans voice gentlely swept over Kairi. Kairi began to follow the voice "Hello, where are you?". "To your right" the gentle voice spoke again. Kairi turned to her right and began walking toward the voice. As Kairi was walking a curtain of roses and thorny intangled vines blocked her path. Kairi swept them away with the back side of her hand leaving many scratches. Among shimmering black, white, and red roses sit a beautiful goddess like woman. She had long red hair with pale skin, her eyes where an bright yellow-green with thick black eyelashes delicately sarounding her shimmering eyes. She wore a knee length gown made of large black leaves and red vines with thorns. Atop her head was a tiara with the same rose design as the dangles on her sais'. "Hello, Kairi" The woman spoke in the same gentle voice. "Do you know who I am?" The woman gave a gentle smile. "The spirit of my zanpakuto, correct?" Kairi hoped. "Yes, I take it you have come to weild my true power?" The woman stood from her throne made of roses. "Yes, my I learn your name?" Kairi bowed to the woman. "Yes, dear child I will tell you my name, soon" The woman began to walk towards Kairi. "But first, tell me why haven't you called on my power before?" the woman asked tilting her head slightly to the left. " I just became a soul reaper so I never knew about your power." Kairi admitted. "Our power" the woman corrected "I have always been with you, you may not have known I was there but I have always been in your heart." The woman pointed to Kairi's heart. "Now I shall tell you my name, my name is Tsukihana (Moon Flower). To release shikai you must say 'bloom with grace'"

**BLEACH BACKSTAGE HOSTED BY KON!**

**Kon: "Hey I thought you said I would be in the story soon!"**

**KairiIchimaru15: "I said soon not in this chapter."**

**Kon: "Your EVIL!"**

**KairiIchimaru15: "You have no idea, on another note I've been watching Fruits Basket and Samurai 7 BTW: KYUZO IS DA BOMB! Yay!"**

**Kon: "NERD"**

**Kairi: "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU SHORT STACK!"**

**Kon: "Hey! What? It's true she like's Kyuzo for bob's sake!"**

**Kairi: "Hey Kyuzo is the best character this and every other world has ever seen and I'm pretty sure he could take your head off in one move! XP"**

**Kyuzo: "...Yeah... I could..."**

**Both girls: "KYUZO-DONO! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

**That's the end for tonight!**

_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update the chapter! I have been so caught up in watching Samurai 7 and Fruits Basket that I honestly almost forgot I was writing this and when I say Samurai 7 I mean just Kyuzo. Seriously I had the chapter wrote and I was finishing BLEACH BACKSTAGE and I got caught in the dreamy red eyes of a certain red coat wearing blond samurai ;) So here is the chapter hope you enjoyed it don't hate me if ya don't. Anywho, I don't own BLEACH, Fruits Basket, Samurai 7, or TMNT. Just so you know. Oh, before I forget do you think I should make it a crossover and have the delightfully deadly Kyuzo from Samurai 7 be Kairi's love intrest? I am debating on it myself and I need help deciding. Thanks for reading! _

**Wrote with love,**

**Kairi Ichimaru15**

**Kyuzo's biggest fan.**


	4. Soul Reaper 7?

HELLO! As you know I asked if you guys think I should make my story a crossover with Samurai 7. I decided that I was gonna give you a sneak peek of what that might be like. This chapter takes place when the other mod souls (Nova, Lirin, and Kurodo) come in on Bleach and during the great war on Samurai 7 in a flash back and slightly before Kambei/Kyuzo's fight. This chapter contains SPOILERS OF BOTH SERIES AND THIS FANFIC so you have been warned. Kairi knows everything about her powers so yes if you just want to read my fic skip this chapter and come back to it later if you want.

As you people have already guessed I do not own Bleach or Samurai 7 only Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana.

For those of you who are only reading this chapter Kairi is my OC (Own Character) She is decribed as:

Hair: White/Silver

Eyes: Electric blue (Gin's eye color later on in Bleach)

Skin: Fair  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 102 lbs.  
Zanpakuto: Tsukihana (Moon Flower)

Alright so enough of meh blabberin I will write the chapter now.

* * *

"Nova! You have to teleport us both!" Kairi yelled at the stuffed turtle. "But that could be dangerous!" Nova argued. "Well it's either that or we die! WHich do you prefer?" Kairi added enphisis on the question. "Hmph" Nova did as he was told on telported himself and Kairi away from the 100 vasto lordes chasing them. "Woah, your teleportation skills are awsome!" Kairi exclaimed as they raced through the interdimintional field. Just then a small garganta opened to the left of Nova and a bala shot out and hit Nova on the head knocking the interdimintional field into a choatic slur. "NOVA!" Kairi yelled to the mod soul as she was being sucked into another dimintion. Her effort proved futile because Nova was unconsious.

* * *

Through the dimintional portal came the smell of machines and blood. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kairi fell from the sky and landed with a loud thud. "Ow the hurt my bu-..." Kairi stopped mid sentence to see an older looking man with light brown hair that dressed in white and carried a sword along his left side. The man was standing beside a green haired boy who also carried a sword, a dark skinned man with white hair and a scar on his cheek who carried a sword also. Behind him was an oranged haired man with a hat that carried his sword on his back rather oddly. Along side the men was a brown haired girl that looked about Kairi's age and a young girl that looked about the same as Yachiru's age. "Uhh...Hi..." Kairi waved to the people. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY WHO'S THAT?" A loud booming voice came from a gigantic red robot. "Kiku! That's rude!" The little girl scolded the robot. "I am Shimada Kambei, may I have the honor of knowing your name Miss?" The older gentleman spoke. "Kairi Ichimaru..Uhhmm this is Karakura town is it?" Kairi stood up looking around. "Nice to make your aquatince Lady Kairi, no I haven't heard of that name before either." Kambei added. "You fell from a hole in the sky Lady Kairi." the green haired boy spoke. "Yikes! That means I'm in a different diminsion." Kairi paused deep in thought. "I'm sorry for the rudeness, I am Katsushiro." Katsushiro bowed in respect. "It's fine your much more of a gentle man than many of the men I know (Kenpachi's face comes to mind)" Kairi said. "My name is Komachi and this is Kiku!" the little girl pointed towards the robot who let out a puff of steam from an exaust pipe on his head. "I'm Kiarara and this is Rikichi" The girl Kairi's age motioned towards a red haired farmer. "Hello" Rikichi said with a smile. "I'm Heihachi!" The orange haired man spoke. "And I am Gorobei, Lady Kairi" the scar faced man bowed. "Nice to meet you all!" Kairi said with a bow. Her zanpakuto came out from under her black trench coat she borrowed from Urahara's shop. "So you're a Samurai?" Katsushiro exclaimed. "Huh? Samurai? No, you've got it wrong. Im a Soul Reaper." Kairi said with a proud smile. "A Soul Reaper? What's that?" Katsushiro asked. Kairi explained her Soul Reaper duties and abilites to the group.

* * *

"So you have magical powers?" Heihachi asked scrathing his head nervously. "You could say that" Kairi smiled. "Lady Kairi?" Kiarara began "Our village is being tortured by machines called Nobuseri and we are hiring Samurai to help save our village. Will you join us in our quest? All we have to pay you with is rice but-" "Ok, I'll help" Kairi interrupted. "R-really you'll help?" Kiarara exclaimed "Sure I might be stuck here for quite some time so guess helping people is the best way to pass the time." Kairi grinned. "Excellent, we are going to look for more Samurai today, would you like to come?" Kambei asked "Sure, I'd love to." Kairi said.

* * *

Kambei and Kairi waited at the end of three flights of stairs where we told Kiarara and Katsushiro we'd meet. Katsushiro and Kiarara came running down the stairs "We couldn't find any Samurai sensei" Katsushiro said. "Really it looks like one found you" A blond haired man walked out from behind a building and jumped down the flight of stairs.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"_OMG he's cute."_ I thought to myself as the blond jumped down. Kambei and the blond circled each other. Kambei told the man his name and the man replied his name was Kyuzo. "_Tee-hee he's name is even dreamy"_ I giggled in my head. "Kairi how about you fight him? We need to see your skills before you offically join our group" Kambei told more than asked. "Sure thing boss man." I replied. Kyuzo didn't look to happy about it. Then again he hadn't even blinked since he should up but oh well. "I'm Kairi Ichimaru, and these" drawing my twin sai "are Tsukihana" I got in to a stance. "You named your swords Lady Kairi?" Katsushiro asked "No, she named herself when I was born ya'know like every zanpakuto in the Soul Society." I retorted kind of rudely. "Good Luck" Kyuzo said in a deep monotone voice. Kyuzo lunged at me with both of his blades. I countered and leaped in the air. I landed and swung at his knees. He dodged. "You wanted to see my power right Kambei?" I asked not looking away from Kyuzo "Well here it is!" I leaped onto Kyuzo blade and flew into the air landing on a metal makeshift roof. "Bloom with Grace" I held my blades right in front of my chest "Tsukihana" My blades changed into a pair of blades that were shaped as rose vines. I lept from my perch straight at Kyuzo. The look on his face was priceless. I felt the cold sting of a blade at my neck and a trickle of blood ran down my neck. I watched as his blood ran across my blade from where I peirced his neck. "That's enough Kairi" Kambei started "So will you join us Kyuzo-dono?" Kambei asked "Not this time" Kyuzo said as he sheathed his swords. "Hey Kyuzo!" I started to trot after him. "Mind if I tag along?" I asked. He said nothing about it so I followed him. After all this was mine and Kambei's plan.

* * *

OMG I LOVED WRITING THIS! I SHALL WIRTE MORE!

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I followed Kyuzo to a HUGE house. Kambei said something about a guy named Ayamaro living here. "Sooo is this your place?" Kairi asked already knowing the answer. "No" was all he said. "_He doesn't talk much but he's straight to the point."_ I thought to myself. We entered the house and were greeted by a fat guy that needs to lay off the lipstick and chocolate, a blue haired guy that reminded me of Captain Mayuri for an odd reason, a guy with a pipe and a Japanese samurai Micheal Jackson want-to-be. "Who is this lovely flower you brought with you Kyuzo?" the blue haired guy asked but before Kyuzo could answer the guy was four inches from my face and said his name was Ukyo. They all introduced themselves and quite frankly I see why Kyuzo never shows emotion. "Would you like to be part of my harem room?" Ukyo asked. Kyuzo's eyes opened wide as he glanced at me slowly. "No." was all I said. Then the guy would NOT SHUT UP! So I got really close to him like I was going to kiss him and pointed one of Tsukihana at his lower abdomen "If you ask me again I will cut of that which makes you a man and burn you alive, got it?" I hissed in the corner of my eye I saw Kyuzo smirk. "Ok then" Ukyo said and skipped off somewhere no doubt to the same room he wanted me to go to. "Nicely played" Kyogo said. "Sometimes my son can get a bit out of hand." Ayamaro began "You seem to be able to persuade him very well, would you do me the honor of becoming his bodyguard?" Ayamaru asked I bet he wanted his son to quit acting like spoiled brat so I said yes. "Exellent you will be on guard duty with Kyuzo until 8pm then" Ayamaru walked away. "What do we do on Guard duty?" I asked Kyuzo. "Follow" was all the red coated samurai said.

* * *

Okay guys I really like writing this so I think I am going to make this a new story. Thanks for reading don't kill me if I spelled stuff wrong! It's like 1 in the morning and im tired so yea here it is I will revise later. No Bleach Backstage for tonight~ sorry

Wrote with love,

KairiIchimaru 15

Kyuzo's stalker


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello wonderfull people of Fanfiction and readers! I just wanted to let you know I have another story out. It is a crossover between Samurai 7 and Bleach. It uses Kairi in it and my sisters OC Kokiri. Please read it too! Another thing I need some reviews people! I LOVE to know what you think! I am not some heartless person that doesn't like being reviewed. I love getting new ideas and the constructive and creative critiziom (SP?) I know my spelling sucks. So if you want me to continue this story please review! If I don't get any reviews soon I won't add new chapters. Please save me from my loneliness!_

_Kairi-Ichimaru15_

_Kyuzo's stalker_


End file.
